Memory devices comprising a plurality of memory cells which may be selectively addressed (random access memory) are nowadays used in many stationary and portable units in order to store information and read it out again. Current memory devices allowing for a high data transmission rate are optimized for the respective ambient conditions. For these memory devices, the focus is on guaranteeing high signal integrity via a fixed channel or a printed circuit board, respectively. In the case of high data transmission rates, these memory devices exhibit high power consumption. Moreover, very broad data interfaces are desirable in order to achieve high data transmission rates. Conventional memory devices are therefore not very appropriate for applications in which a low power consumption is a significant factor. In particular, existing memory devices are not optimized for mobile and portable appliances.